


mémoire

by secangkir karamel (suki_pie)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, crossposted
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/secangkir%20karamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jingga  mengenal cara bagaimana ayahnya tersenyum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mémoire

Jingga  mengenal cara bagaimana ayahnya tersenyum.

Sepasang mata yang sudah dimakan umur itu akan menyipit layaknya bulan sabit, dengan beberapa kerutan samar di sekitar ujung kelopaknya, lesung pipit yang tertarik kecil, dan kedua sudut bibir menekuk simpul. Menyembunyikan deretan giginya yang mulai rapuh.

 

Ayahnya tersenyum dan Jingga bisa menemukan kebahagiaan kecil pada sepasang iris kelam itu. Yang sering kali berkilat kosong, penuh beban pada saat tertentu, atau emosi yang tidak bisa diucapkan di waktu yang lain.

Ia juga mengenal makna kecil di balik senyuman sang ayah.

Seperti pria itu akan tersenyum kepada ibunya, dengan kerlingan jail seakan-akan berkata; _kau adalah yang terbaik._ Dan itu sering kali terjadi ketika ibunya memasak berbagai macam menu makanan yang unik. Termasuk cita rasanya yang tidak pernah bisa dilupakan. 

Atau, ayahnya itu akan menatap Gema—kakak kandung Jingga—cukup lama dan lekat. Penuh akan kelembutan, rasa percaya, juga kecewa yang terselip di antaranya. Namun, tidak lama kemudian, bibir keriput itu akan kembali melengkung ke atas, bermonolog dalam hati seperti; _a_ _yah mempercayaimu._

Tepat setelah itu, kakak laki-lakinya berhasil meraih gelar _cumlaude_ untuk tiga setengah tahun pada masa kuliahnya.

“Jingga,”

Gadis itu mendongak kecil, mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi menghantui benaknya kini berdiri kaku di ambang pintu ruang tamu. Tampak lelah meski gurat wajahnya selalu berusaha terlihat tegar. Lelah karena melawan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat, lelah karena seluruh tubuh dan hatinya lah yang merasakan.

“Hai, Ayah.” Sapa Jingga, tersenyum kecil. “Apa Ayah—”

“Jingga,” sahutnya sekali lagi, lebih dalam juga lirih. “Putri kecil Ayah.”

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Kali ini terlihat agak getir.

Tentu saja, senyum ayahnya mengingatkan Jingga akan dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia masih dalam tubuh seorang balita. Ketika pria itu mengajarinya cara bagaimana mengayuh sepeda.

Senyum itu cukup menjelaskan. Senyum ayahnya.

— _kau adalah Jingga yang dulu. Bukan sekarang._

.

.

.

“Gimana keadaannya, Ga?”

Sore itu, Gema datang mampir. Setelah mendapatkan kerja magang di sebuah penerbit besar, laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di kosan sederhana. Lebih dekat dengan tempat kerja, katanya. Klise, memang.

“Belum ada perubahan, Kak.”

Jingga tersenyum kecil. Di sampingnya, Gema mengangguk paham. Kesedihan di matanya terlihat kentara.

“Ayah suka masih inget sama Kakak, kok.”

Sebelah alis Gema terangkat, “maksud kamu—”

“Tapi—” potong Jingga cepat, tidak memberi kesempatan pada kakaknya. “Ayah kadang lupa sama Jingga.”

Dan Gema sadar, ia seharusnya tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Ada perih yang datang dan menggores luka sebelumnya, tertoreh pada relung hati gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jingga mengenal genggaman hangat yang sering kali dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

Bagaimana kelima jemari yang terkikis oleh umur itu mengamit pergelangan tangan kecilnya. Bagaimana ia menggenggam; dengan jari mereka yang saling bertaut, mencengkram satu sama lain. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa melakukan suatu sihir kecil, seperti menyalurkan kehangatan di sela-sela obrolan ringan mereka. Dan bagaimana akhirnya Jingga sadar, bahwa semua itu tidak akan bertahan selamanya.

Contohnya, seperti sekarang ini.

Ketika Jingga menemukan ayahnya kesulitan berdiri pada posisi duduknya dan ia berusaha membantu sembari mengulurkan satu tangan, hal yang pertama kali Jingga dapatkan adalah sebuah tepisan. Tidak keras, tidak juga kasar, malah terkesan lembut.

Namun tetap saja, semua itu membuktikan bahwa ayahnya baru saja menolak.

Dan Jingga tahu. Di dunia ini, penolakan tidak akan pernah memberikan perasaan yang nyaman.

Terlebih ketika mata pria tua itu menatapnya dengan takut, bingung dan tidak mengerti, sebelum akhirnya bertanya—

“Kau siapa, Nak?”

Ia mendengar suara pecah. Awalnya pelan, hingga rasanya seperti hancur berkeping-keping lalu lenyap dalam sekejap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jingga mengenal cara bagaimana ayahnya mengingat sesuatu yang kecil.

“Ini aku, Yah. Jingga. Putri Ayah.”

Ayahnya tersenyum lembut, lembut sekali. “Oh, Jingga. Iya, Jingga, putri kecil Ayah.”

Yang Jingga tahu, ayahnya tetap menyayanginya dan  _akan selalu_ menyayanginya.

Sesederhana itu.

**Author's Note:**

> —Bandung, 24 Juli 2015


End file.
